In a prior application there has been developed a reinforcing bar splice or coupling which involves driving a low angle self-locking wedge sleeve over each end of a contractabile jaw assembly causing the jaw assembly to close and engage or grip abutting bar ends to form a high strength splice or coupling. The jaw assembly includes teeth which may cold form, engage, and grip the bar ends penetrating the overall diameter of the bar but not the nominal bar diameter or core. In this manner a high strength connection is formed. When correctly assembled, the bar coupling forms a high compressive and tensile strength coupling qualifying as a Type 2 mechanical connection in all United States earthquake zones. The coupling has been developed by ERICO International Corporation of Solon, Ohio, U.S.A., under the trademark LENTON® LOCK™. LENTON® is a registered trademark of ERICO.
While forming such a high strength coupling is a relatively easy task in a lab or shop using elaborate power bench equipment such as presses, field forming these high strength couplings is an entirely different matter. Such couplings can be used horizontally or vertically in columns, or even diagonally. The installation may be at considerable height, in very limited space, and in all kinds of weather conditions. There is probably no work environment more confining, complex and difficult than the arduous installation and erection of steel reinforcing for concrete construction. Laboratory or plant equipment simply is not suitable in a field application. There is, accordingly, a need for a tool useful both in the field or shop for forming such high strength connections or couplings. It would also be desirable if the tool had other uses and applications in the steel reinforced concrete contraction industry.